Supernatural Smut
by Xgenerate01
Summary: This is a collection of lewd supernatural smut, I also take requests please message me.
1. Chapter 1

Lucifer x Reader

I strained against the bindings on my wrists and ankles. They did not give an inch and only seemed to tighten on my already chaffed sores. The heat in hell was unbearable and sweat was pouring down my body. I sighed in defeat. Another day, another day of torture.

"Hello lady. Ready for another fun filled day?" I glared at my assailant.

"Lucifer..." I seethed with anger.

I saw him smirk, as his eyes started to glow red as he approached me. "Hello {Y/N}, how's Sammy? Does he miss me?"

I gritted my teeth at him and snarled. "Actually, he's doing fine without you!"

I heard Lucifer chuckle. I soon felt his hand grab my neck and squeeze gently. He smirked at me and pulled out his knife, gently grazing it across my cheek. Some blood started to drip down and hit my shirt causing it to dampen. I growled at him. This was my favorite Nirvana shirt. I spat at his eye, which he wiped off.

"I love fighters." He began to dig the knife into my forearm, causing more blood to drip. I hissed in pain and whimpered a bit. "Unfortunatly, fighters last the longest." I hated myself a little. I had the same fighting spirit as Sam and Dean, which means I would indeed last longer, meaning more hours of pain. I bit my lip hard to dampen the pain in my arm. Lucifer then wiped the blood from my lip, which I seemed to have split a little with my teeth. I jerked my head away from his hand. I didn't want him touching me.

"Just get this over with!" He laughed.

"No... no, I think we'll do something different today." I cocked my head at him. This was new. I then saw him fish around looking for, what I assumed, instruments of pain. I saw him pull out a collar, a whip, and more rope. I gulped. "Always wanted to try this." I felt the bonds holding me begin to turn me over, so my back was facing him. I then felt him put the collar on me.

"Hey- GAK!" It was a manual choker. The collar was attacked to a string, which tightened as he pulled it. I was ashamed at that point. I kind of liked it. I then heard the crack of a whip and then my right shoulder suddenly felt colder. I looked and saw that his whip had torn off the sleeve of my shirt, barely hitting me. "HEY! STOP!" Another crack, colder. My other sleeve was gone. I whimpered because this time the whip hit me, and I let out a quiet moan. Two more cracks, two more singes of shameful pain. Now my shirt was totally off along with my bra. I went to cover my breasts and was surprisingly able to the ropes on my hands and legs were off. I turned and looked at lucifer, who had an evil grin plastered all over his face. I then saw him looking at my naked upper body, save for my breasts. "Pervert!"

"King of hell baby. Nothing is below me. Now hold still." I kicked and screamed as he tied my arms and legs together with the extra rope. My struggling soon stopped when he pulled on the string again, choking me. He was now able to take in my naked upper body. After so many years of being in the cage, all the torture, all the pain. But nothing- NOTHING, can compare to the fear I felt when I looked down to his waist. I saw a bulge, A BULGE! I looked back at him and saw a smirk slowly spread across his face, I read what his face knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"NO! Absolutely not!" I kicked and screamed more, which only seemed to turn him on more. He took off his pants. I whimpered as I saw the massive tent in his boxers

"We're gonna have a lot of fun." He pulled down his boxers and the secret was out. I went to scream, which gave him the perfect opportunity to invade my mouth. I went to bite down, but he pulled on the string and choked me. I whimpered and shook my head as he dominated my mouth. Every now and then, he would thrust into my throat and moan as I gagged on his girth. I whimpered and cried, as he hit the back of my throat causing me to choke harder my face started to turn blue, that's when he decided to pull out of my mouth allowing me to breathe. I gasped for air my lungs started to burn. Then he flipped me and pulled down my pants.

"EEE! Hey! What's the big idea?!" I then felt a sharp pain on my butt. I yelped and lurched forward. l looked back. He spanked me! And I liked it! But me being a Winchester would not admit it, I glared at him. "Stop it!" I gritted my teeth at him and started to kick my feet. I heard him chuckle, and simply smack my butt again. I lurched forward, I felt myself getting wet. How can my body betray me like this? I then felt his hand cup my panties.

"Your mouth might be saying no... but this..." He rubbed my panties. I closed my eyes and let out a soft moan. He pressed his mouth to my neck, I felt his hot breath sending chills down my spine. "Says oh yes." I then felt his hand spank my butt again, making me gasp out. I can't believe I am seriously into this! He's the devil, Satan himself, he tried to kill my brothers on several occasions, including Cas! I felt my face get hotter and hotter, as I felt his fingers slip inside me. Causing me to cry out.

"Please! Please I need!" I can't believe I am saying this, what am I thinking?! I heard a chuckle escape his lips, as he pulled his fingers out of me. I then felt him trace his finger up and down my back, making me shiver.

"So sensitive." Because I'm horny dummy! I suddenly felt him flip me over, making me face him to my surprise his mouth immediately wrapped around my nipple. Causing me to gasp, I wrapped my hands around his head digging my nails into it. I heard a muffled grunt and a chuckle as his tongue circled around my nipple, gently sucking and biting down gently, a bit roughly but still gentle. I wouldn't expect this from him.

"Ah!" I gasp out as his fingers went inside me, this time thrusting inside me in a rough motion. As his fingers pumped into me, I felt his erection tease my butt. I never liked the idea of anything going... there. But for some reason, it seemed appealing to me. His assault on my nipple was short lived as he pulled off and smirked at me. My face was red and I was out of breath. He then flipped me over again and pressed my head to the floor. He then raised my butt up into the air and gave it a good spank. I let out a half gasp, half moan as his flesh connected with mine. My juices were pouring down my legs at this point. My mind was swimming in what was happening to the point where I wanted this to happen, mind and body. I needed release and I needed it now. And, as if reading my mind, I felt his tip touch my sensitive entrance. I pressed my hips back to take him all in, but he wasn't having it. He was in control, and he wanted to make that clear. He gave the string a good tug, making me choke in lust. God! Being choked is so erotic! I whimpered as I surrendered my body to his liking. But then the bastard did the unthinkable! he stared to tease me!

"So wet. So needy." His tip went in and out of my outer folds, sending chills down my spine each time. I hated it. So bad.

"Lucifer-" spank.

"no... from this point on; I'm master." That turned me on more.

"Master! Please!" He chuckled and grinned.

"well, since you asked nicely." He then took a firm hold of my hips. I felt him slowly ease himself inside of me, making me cry out in pleasure, he was so much thicker than the men that I had been with previously.

"Oh God!" I gasped out, I felt him stop.

"Did you have to bring my dad in this?" He asked me. "Do I look like my dad to you?" He narrowed his eyes at me and slammed inside causing me to scream.

"Sorry master." I forgot he's not a daddy's boy. His thrusts were hard and violent. They hurt... so good. i moaned like a schoolgirl slut every time he mashed my insides. "F-Fuck! AH! Mmm! Master! You're breaking me!" The bones in my hips rattled with each powerful thrust. My limit was coming quick, but I felt like his was far from close. He went at me like this for such a long time, but I didn't care. My mind was lost to the pleasure. The coil in my tummy burst so many times as he hit all my right spots. Then I felt his pace change and his breathing get heavier and deeper. I know his limit was being reached. At first, I was scared that he would make me pregnant, but then I realized, I'm in hell, I can't get pregnant. And I think he knew that too. Because he made no move to pull out.

I cried out in pleasure, and I soon felt Lucifer slam our hips together letting out a deep moan as he emptied his load deep inside me. As soon as he pulled out, I collapsed onto the floor, I gasped for air because I was out of breath. "Lucifer..." I gasped. I saw a smirk slowly grow on his face, as he watched my helpless form on the ground gasping for air, sweat glistening on my skin. He snapped his fingers, and we were dressed.

"I think I'm going to keep you, as my play thing." He smirked, his eyes undressing me. I blushed and covering myself. "I love it how you fight, but always give in, in the end." His hand gently caressed my cheek, causing me to shy away. "You're my now, my slave. You get it?" I slowly nodded, he smirked and snapped his fingers, suddenly I was in a skimpy outfit, a short little miniskirt, with a short shirt that barley covered up my breasts. "We're are gonna have fun."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Dean were currently on a hunting trip while I was still at the bunker waiting for their sore butts to get back home. I sighed and laid back on my bed as I wondered what I should do with the rest of my time. The minutes ticked by and I hadn't thought of anything. But soon, a thought did grow in my mind. and it was one all men had when they had time to themselves. I smiled as I unbuckled my pants and slid them off. I was greeted by my already growing erection. I then slid off my boxers and my cock sprung out. I stroked my member until it was completely hard in my hand. It was at this point that I got embarrassed. See, I'm gay. I fished around under my bed until I felt a familiar lump. I pulled it out and inspected it. It was my trusty dildo. I opened my mouth and allowed access to the lewd toy. i swirled my tongue on the tip and sucked. I started pushing it into my mouth as if it had a mind of its own and was gently thrusting into my mouth. I kept doing this over the course of 5 minutes and near the end i was deepthroating all of it. I popped it out of my mouth and inspected my handwork. I smiled at the slippery item then rolled on my belly. I knew I was alone, but i blushed thinking about how vulnerable I was. I started to insert the tip of the dildo into me. I moaned as the tip slipped passed my rear entrance.

"Oh god Dean!" I pushed the dildo deeper, I gripped the sheets under me and moaned loudly as the dildo went deeper and deeper, I cried out in pleasure imagining my older brother inside of me. "God dean! Fuck me dean! Fuck me!" I cried out as I began to fuck myself with the dildo. I bit the pillow and almost tore my sheets as the toy violated me from behind. I felt my loins begin to tighten. I knew my release was coming. But unfortunately, that would never come. I felt someone wrap their hand my cock and slowly begin to stroke me. "Mmm?!" I stopped my activities at once and looked at the person in the eyes, and there he was my older brother Dean. I felt my cheeks heat up all at once, I swatted his hands away from my cock. "Um...hi...Dean...what are you doing back so early?"

"Well it turned out it was just a miscall, there was an actual murderer not a demon."

"R-really? C-cool... Umm, Dean?"

"Yes?"

"c-could you let go of me? Please?" I was referring to my cock. He simply smirked and gripped it more firmly as he began stroking. "ah! Dean!" I moaned as my older brother massaged my cock. Then he flipped me over, and I saw that he was totally naked. "Dean?!"

"I walked in on you when you were blowing the dildo. I watched the whole thing. Now I want you little brother." I blushed as I saw his cock. It was huge, and thick! I believe that it was even bigger than me.

"mmm.." My dreams are slowly coming true, I opened my mouth and panted hotly like was a bitch in heat, which gave him full advantage of my mouth, I gagged and choked on his cock. I felt him slide out of my mouth. He was so thick. So hard. And the musk was intoxicating. It was fogging up my mind. I moaned each time I felt the tip hit the back of my throat, causing my gag reflexes to flex and squeeze his cock. The moans my throat caused him made me feel so special. I was doing this to dean. I was making him feel good. As I felt him slide out of my mouth again I couldn't help it, I needed him. Badly. "Dean please I need you so bad, I need you in me!" I heard him chuckle slightly and he put me on my hands and knees, I felt his cock spank my ass, it was so hot and hard. It felt so erotic. I mewled and panted. I needed him now. Needed his cock. I needed to feel full. "Please Dean!" I wiggled my ass and grinded on his cock. Dean smirked and took the hint. He grabbed ahold of my hips to keep my needy body still. He then used his free hand to line up the tip to my awaiting ass. I gasped as I felt him connect with me. It felt so hot. Then I felt him push. I gripped the sheets as his tip slowly slid into my tightness. My ass finally had its first cock. By my big brother no less.

"Ah god Dean!" I moaned as he slid more into me. He moaned as his thick shaft spread my ass apart. It hurt so good. Then I felt him thrust and i yelped. Then i felt it. Dean, my big brother, was balls-deep inside me. And I never felt happier. "Oh god Dean!" I heard my brother grunt as he pulled out and thrust back inside of me, slapping my ass in the process.

"Fuck you're so tight! Mmmm!" He pushed my head down into the pillow and began thrusting harder and harder into my tight ass. I moaned and yelped with each powerful thrust as our meeting hips caused a slapping sound that filled the room with erotic sounds. Grunts and groans, I soon felt Dean's hand wrap around my cock and began to pump up and down.

"Ah!"

"Mmm..." My brothers moans as he violated my willing ass was orgasmic. Add in the cock pumping and I was in complete bliss. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him to me. This new closeness allowed him deeper access to my ass. He was hitting all my right spots and I was sure my tight ass was great on his cock. I soon felt my cock twitch, but Dean he wasn't done with me.

"Dean!" I cried out as my seed flew onto the sheets.

"I'm not even close yet!" I heard Dean grunt, as he kept pounding hard inside me. My legs gave out and i collapsed on the bed. Dean lay on me and I felt his hot chest against my back as he continued thruting into me. I cried out in pleasure, but the noise was silenced by Dean's lips connecting with mine. He licked my lips and I was more than happy to allow his tongue access. We fought for dominance; dominance that I quickly lost. His hot moist tongue explored my mouth with greed. His pace started to change and I knew his releace was coming. I moaned and braced my ass for the hot seed it was about to recieve. I was not dissappointed. Dean let out a lewd grunt and thrusted hard into me, emptying his balls inside me. He collapsed on top of me. He then wrapped me up in his arms and we spooned with him still inside me. I looked back at him with foggy eyes filled with love. I gave him a deep kiss.

"I love you dean..." I didn't last much longer before I fell asleep in his arms. He smiled as he snuggled me.

"Love you too baby brother."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Dean!" I shouted as I walked into Dean's room. He wasn't in there though. "Hmmm." I looked behind me, and I saw no one behind me, so I closed the door behind me and explored his room. I saw on the end table a bunch of condoms, I rolled my eyes. To the side I saw an old picture of him and his mother together. I couldn't help but smile, that was more happier times for him. Now he's so stressed and tense these days. I walked around his room and saw something under his bed. I bent down and grabbed whatever was under his bed, and there is where I saw it. A bunch of Casa Erotica tapes, I threw them on the ground. I then picked up the stuff that was right behind them; Hentai. Lots of it. Haram, Giantess, impossibly large breasts, schoolgirl uniforms. The works. "Oh god..." I muttered at his addiction. I lost myself in the endless pages and disks of anime girls getting hammered by monster cocks twice their size. Girls getting gangbanged by large groups of men. Girls in schoolgirl uniforms getting used by their teachers as a means to get an easy A. I was ashamed to admit that it caused my face to go a bit flushed. I bit my lip and wondered just how often Dean got off on this... "Ew! No! Dean's my hunting partner! Nothing more!" I looked at the hentai in disgust and made a motion to throw it aside. But I didn't. Instead, the gears in my head started to turn. "Hmm... Dean sure does love hentai... I'll bet it'd be a nice surprise for him if someone were to..."

I waited in Dean's room, dressed in a little school girl's outfit, I heard Dean and Sam talking outside of room, suddenly the door flew open, I met Sam and Dean's eyes. My face immideatley flustered as the boys stared at my choice of wardrobe. My shirt was cropped at the bottom, exposing my belly, and my skirt, which barely covered it was made to cover. I thanked God that there wasn't a draft in the room. "U-uh... H-hey Dean... S-Sam..." I was nailing my anime character without even needing to act.

"Uh... hey there... {Y/N}… Nice... outfit." Dean said.

"Yea... Really uh... Kawaii." Sam added. I blushed more and rotated my hips clockwise and counterclockwise a little as I nibbled on the tip of my finger. I still wasn't acting, that was just how I was when I was nervous or embarrassed. I thought my plan had backfired. I thought I was never gonna live this down. But the way the boys looked at me... It was like they were raping my body with their eyes.

"U-uh... boys?" I asked. Dean looked at me and I could almost see the drool in his mouth. And against my own will, my eyes played plinko on his body. It started with his hair. I never noticed just how dashing it looked in this particular light. Then his face. His cute, strong, chiseled face. His glorious green eyes. Then his chest. God, I could see his muscles even under his jacket. His washboard abs and his pecks of legend. And finally, my eyes struck gold. I looked down at his pants and saw that there was a major disturbance. "Oh god..." I said as my blush grew more. I rubbed my thighs together and started to feel a bit damp. Dean must have noticed my condition. It's like he has a 6th sense for knowing when girls were hot. He started getting closer, i started walking away. He got closer, I walked farther. Soon my legs bumped against the bed, preventing me from escaping. I was soon toe to toe with Dean. I could smell his musk, he had just gotten back from a vigorous job I could tell. The aroma was intoxicating and made my head swim. I then felt him put his finger on my chin and lift it up. I was so tiny compared to him, which complimented my anime character. My eyes were no doubt glassy as I looked into his eyes. He looked into mine and we kissed. I gave off a cute little squeak as I felt his warm lips against mine. He smirked in the kiss and licked my lips. I obliged to his request and opened my mouth. He invaded my mouth and I didn't try to stop him. I moaned cutely as he explored my tiny mouth. Even though it was hard to believe, even his tongue was muscular. It was too much for me. My already weak legs buckled and i fell onto the bed. The sudden motion caused my skirt to flare up and expose my blue panties to be exposed to Deans hungry eyes. I laid there as he stood watching over me. I felt so small. So vulnerable. So cute. Dean smirked at me before stripping down to his boxers. "Oh god!" Without the confines of his pants, his 'special tool' looked much more massive. I whimpered a little, thinking It would break me. but then I felt Dean's chest press against my own. The first thing i felt was his bulge pressing against my wet panties. I let out a small moan. "D-Dean..."

"Shh.." He said as he pressed his lips to my neck and started licking. I let out a gasp of pleasure. I looked at Sam, who was busy stroking himself. He seemed content with the voyeur that was going on, so I sent my attention back to Dean. He sucked, he licked, he chewed, and he nibbled. I was squirming under him and rubbing my thighs all over his bulge.

"Deeeeeean..." I cried out in a needy voice. "Ah!" I felt his hands slide up my blouse and cup my braless breasts. They weren't as huge as the girls on the hentai, but I don't think Dean cared. I was bucking and squirming. "Deeeeeeeeaaaaan!" My voice was small and high, just like a anime girl. Dean loved it. Loved it so much that he gave me what I wanted. He lifted my skirt up all the way and smiled at my soaked undies. I blushed madly and covered my face as he hooked his fingers on the hem of them. He started to pull them down. But something switched in me. Maybe it was my anime roleplaying instincts. I grabbed my panties to prevent him from taking them off. "N-No! It's embarassing!" I said. He just smirked and slid a finger along my mound. I shivered and loosened my grip just enough for him to slip off the only thing keeping my innocence shielded. He slipped the soaked undies off my feet, in which I locked my legs together.

"Come on. Let me see."

"N-No!" I replied defiantly, but Dean wasn't having any of it. He pried my legs apart and smirked at his prize. My face was now completely red now. Dean now had full access to my pure, untouched cunny. "D-dummy... I-I told you no..." Dean chuckled and dove his head between my legs. "EEE!" I convulsed as I felt his warm tongue instantly connect to my wet opening. He held my thighs as his tongue invaded my most private spot, untouched by anyone but me. This new feeling of a slippery moving thing inside me was orgasmic. I writhed and squirmed and moaned. I almost couldn't hear Sam's own moans as I was lost in my own. I felt the coil in my tummy tightened. "D-Dean! I'm gonna!" Then he stopped. He stopped! I whined in need, begging for his tongue. But what i saw next made me forget all about that. While he was eating me out, he took off his boxers. I was now looking at his monster cock. If I wasn't sure it was gonna break me before, it definitely was now. I cowered in fear at the pole dean had in his hand. "B-big... S-S-scary..." But oh, so erotic. I wanted that inside me right now. I feel like Dean knew that too. He laid on me, using his arms to support himself. "D-Dean... I... I..."

"Shh.. I know. I can tell."

"Y-You can? How?"

"I just can; how you act, how it looks. Hell, even how you walk." I blushed at how easily he singled out my chastity.

"J-just please... Be gentle." I begged as I spread my legs for him. I felt the hot tip of his rod poke my flower. "ah... Dean..." I arched my back as he slid the tip inside. "Gah! Dean!" I wrapped my arms and legs around him and held him tight. "Dean..."

"Yes?"

"M-make it quick." He nodded and held my hips. I held onto his shoulders. And then... pop! I wasn't a virgin anymore. But it wasn't like simply getting a needle in the arm. No, this felt like a molten rod of metal getting shoved inside me and reaching my stomach. I screamed and raked my nails deep all the way from his shoulders to his navel. I cried and sobbed as I felt blood trickle between my thighs. "I said gentle! Baka!"

"Sorry." He kissed my tears away. I sniffled and looked away, but he made me look at him. He kissed my lips and pulled out. It still stung so I hissed in pain. But then he slid it back in, and it was the best feeling in the world. I moaned in his mouth as his massive cock invaded me over and over. Our breathing got heavy and labored as the sounds and smell of sex filled the room. I moaned each time I heard his balls slap against my ass. Dean was giving me the ride of my life, and I could tell he was having fun as well, seeing as how his deepest desire was being sated.

I breathed hotly into his ear, I felt Dean's hands reach up and squeezes on my breasts, I moaned and cried out underneath Dean, I looked over and saw Sam sitting on a chair across from us, stroking his cock, watching as his big brother was pounding into me.

"Ah!" Dean was hammering into my hard and fast. Each thrust caused my breasts to bounce erratically to his thrusts. "God! Dean! I thought you were gonna be gentle!"

"Shhh.." His thrusts pounded deeper and deeper, they also increased speed, and strength. I started to scream in pleasure as Dean squeezed my breasts hard as his other hand played with my ass.

"Deeeeeeean! DEEEEEEEAAAN!" My pussy clamped down on his cock, trying to milk his balls dry.

"Oh god! Mmm!" Dean moaned in my ear and said dirty things. I felt his cock swell and I shook my head.

"Pull out baka!" I came on his cock, which set of his own climax. He pulled out and he came all over me. My skirt, blouse, face and hair were all coated in his warm seed. "Ew! You dummy! You better hope this comes out!" Dean chuckled and patted my head. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You'll get over it." We looked at Sam, or more specifically, his absence. There was a small pool of cum where he was standing. I giggled cutely at that. Apparently, giggles make Dean hard. I looked at his member, which had renewed life.

"uh..." I gulped, and Dean smirked. I giggled nervously as he pinned me down. My eyes crossed as he went at me again and again. By the end of the night, both of us were spent and I was covered in Deans spunk. He had me spooned from behind with his cock resting snuggly inside me. I mewled and looked at the sleeping hunk. I giggled quietly and kissed him. "Nighty night Dean..." I yawned cutely and went to sleep.


End file.
